Love Hearts
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: Lots of mini one-shots of various pairings. Read the A/N in chapter 1 for a full summary. Rating for possible future chapters. On Hiatus.
1. Be My Love

**Love Hearts**

'Kay, I know I've just started one story, and I'm mid-story for another, but I was given this idea today, something they're doing at college to raise money; A story competition for Children in Need, using Love heart sweets, where you have to include the message within the short story somewhere. So I figured, "Hey, this could be a good idea for a fanfic!" and so here it is. A bunch of mini one-shots.  
_Many different pairings will be used. ExB, JxB, EmxB, EsxB, RxB, AxB, JacobxB, JxA, etc. I think we get the picture. :)_

Disclaimer; I own nothing Twilight, and the messages are example messages, from Wikipedia.

**Be My Love**

_Bella's POV_

Monday morning, I got out of my truck at school and walked through the main doors as fast as I could, to avoid the rain. Typical Forks weather, but I wasn't quite used to it yet. So onwards, to leave my things in my locker. There was a note stuck to the front, "_Look underneath your Biology book. X_"  
I looked around the hall, but nobody was in yet, then opened my locker. I moved my Biology book to the side, and saw a little pink sweet. On it was written, "_Be My Love_" inside of a love heart. I looked at it confused, _who would have given me this?_ I thought, _Oh, I hope it isn't Mike... How many times do I have to tell him no? _I put my books in my locker, and closed it. Stood next to my locker was Edward Cullen. _Oh God, I hope he didn't see that, he might laugh at me, everyone will know, and nobody will talk to me, because I'm such a geek, and I'll only have Mike Newton for a friend.._

Then a velvety voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Um, hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He said, seemingly shy, _Don't I know it_ I thought, knowing I was blushing like crazy, "Did you, go in your locker already?"  
I looked at him confused, he was stood there when I closed it, he knows I went in there. _Wait, he might just be building you up to laugh at you about Mike._ "Yes, I have been in my locker." I replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
"So you found it?" he asked, giving me a small smile.  
"...Excuse me?" I replied, looking at him with an even more confused expression.  
"Be mine, Bella Swan?" he said, so fast it was barely legible, but I knew what he had said, and a huge grin spread across my face.  
_DUH._ I thought, but thought that wouldn't be the most, appropriate, answer. "Um, okay." I stuttered, trying to make my words understandable.

He took my hand and walked to Biology with me, his fingers intertwined with mine. Walking through the door into Biology, everyone stared at us with their jaws on the floor. I looked at the clock, and saw we were just on time. _Boy, we must have gotten distracted, nobody was here when I parked up, and now the class is full. I didn't even notice them coming into school!_

That, was the day Edward Cullen took me for his own, and I didn't object one bit.

**A/N** I know this is short, but that's the point. I'm not used to writing such short chapters! I'll update soon, I promise :) Review please ^___^ 3


	2. Just Me

**Love Hearts**

A/N – This is more difficult than it sounds, especially when it's so vague. And I know these are only short. I'd put them all together in one update, but, I won't. :)

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, or Love Hearts.

**Just Me  
**_Jasper's POV_

Sunday evening, I returned from hunting with my brothers, to find Alice waiting for me on the front porch. My Alice, my beautiful wife, my soul mate. She was smiling up at me, my little pixie, and I knew that if blood coursed through her veins she would blush at every touch, every smile, she would blush the most beautiful shade of pink. I can imagine her rosy cheeks, but, if that were possible, she would be human, and she's too amazing for that. I would have to give her up, were she human.

"Jasper!" she said, her voice chiming through the air, "I missed you."  
"And I missed you my angel, but I'm back now, and it's just me and you." I smiled, looking down at her face, kissing her forehead gently.  
She led me upstairs, and we laid on the bed, cuddling.  
"Just me and you, forever Jazz." She sighed happily.  
"Forever, darlin'"


	3. Hug Me

**Love Hearts**

Disclaimer; I own nothing Twilight or Love Hearts.

**Hug Me  
**_Emmett's POV_

It was a Saturday Morning. I wish I could start by saying "I woke up Saturday Morning" but I don't sleep anymore. It's a shame, sleeping used to be so fun, if i were able to dream now, I would probably dream of flying aeroplanes, and battling comic book characters. Then again, i could probably do that now. It sounds like fun! Anyway, Bella's staying over tonight. Eddie's going hunting with Jazz, Ali and Rosie, so Eddie wants her to stay over here, so we can all keep her safe. Honestly, she's not a doll, she's not going to be found by a pterodactyl and broken during the one night he is away from here, and she's not being locked up, kept captive in our house. But I don't mind, she always plays games with me, so I'll just let her eat every so often, and have "human moments" as she calls them, and we can play video games all night!

The day passed pretty quickly, and I spent most of it showing Rosie what it would be like if I was a real aeroplane, it was fun! Then Bella arrived with Edward.  
"BELLS!" I shouted, "I missed you!!" I pulled her up into a huge hug, until she started kicking.  
"Em, I – Can't – Breath!" She told me, so I loosened my hold and put her back on her feet. "Thank you. Now, I missed you too Brother Bear." She smiled up at me, and I grinned down at her.  
"Wanna go play games Bellsy?" I asked, bouncing up and down from excitement. She nodded, and we spend the next two hours playing games, only stopping for "human moments" and for her to say bye to Eddie. Which in my opinion, took far too long. Why couldn't they be more like me and Rosie, a quick kiss, and she was gone. No, he spent 10 minutes saying goodbye, and going through his 'rules' with her. Honestly, 10 minutes that could have been used to beat Bells on video games!

Once we were done, Bella told me that she wanted to watch a scary movie. I was confused, but I nodded, why would Bella want to watch a scary film? Eddie always said she was afraid of everything. But half an hour into the film, she was sat laughing, while I, Emmett Cullen, was sat cowering into a cushion. I was screaming constantly, and another fifteen minutes later, I looked up to Bella, gutted that I had to resort to this.  
"Bellsy?" I said quietly, looking into her eyes, "Hug me?"


	4. Hug Me 2

**Love Hearts**

Hello again! I'm back. I'm going to try to do as much of this as I can. Hopefully multiple updates? As you know, these are only very short drabbles. No more than 1,000 at any one time. _Very_ short. But they're only intended as snippets to their lives. Oh, and yes, this is partly taken from my story _Still Figuring Out_, but I liked it, so I'm just going to use this, and add a bit to it.

I wrote this, and then realised afterwards that I'd already written a C3... I'll post it anyway :)

**Chapter 3 – Hug Me**

"Hey, Rosie! Guess what?" He asked, concealing a laugh.

"What, Emm?" She replied, looking up from her car magazine.

"I get to play with the human!" He laughed, before running out of the door, leaving Rosalie shaking her head at him.

We got to a clearing in the woods, and I saw all of the different things that should be in a park. It was all surrounded by a fence, and a sign above the entrance gate, "Emmett's Park! Stay away!".

"Emmett… Did you make your own park?" I said, looking up at him.

"Do you like it?" He beamed at me, "Rosie built it for me actually, because she wanted somewhere for me to go when she was too busy for us to…"  
I cut him off quickly with a "I got it, I got it. Let's go." I smiled, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the park.

"Can we go on the see-saw?" He asked, and before he even got an answer he pulled me over there and placed me on one end.

"Emmett… You know I love you, right?" He nodded. "You do realise, that this won't work? You're a lot heavier than me." His face fell, but he got onto the other side anyway, and persevered until it worked properly. "I stand corrected Brother Bear." I smiled, standing on my tiptoes and ruffling his short soft hair.

"And you had the cheek to call me fat! I'm offended little sister." He told me, folding his arms across his front and pouting at me.

"Emmett, I didn't call you f- You know what? Never mind sweetie. How about that roundabout, huh?" I smiled at him, as his eyes lit up, and he seemed to completely forget about me calling him "fat".

He made me push him on that, death trap. Trust me, there's no other way to describe it; I've only been on it once, and I literally flew off it, and landed back on the see-saw, looking rather bewildered. I wish I could do the same thing to him, but it wasn't working.

While I was pushing him, Emmett thought he'd show off a bit, and try to stand on the middle pole bit, staying stable. But he failed. He fell sideways, and I quickly wan to his side.

"Emmett? Are you alright? You know not to try to show off like that!" I scolded him, sounding like Esme – it couldn't be helped though.

"Belly?" He looked up at my, putting, his eyes shining with venom. "Hug me?"

He looked like such a child in that moment that I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself any longer, earning myself a glare from Emmett. It was so worth it.


	5. Dream Girl, Dream Boy

**Love Hearts**

Hey! Thank you to people who actually bother to read my little drabbles, and review etc. :)  
If you're one of those people, you might be happy to know that I'm in the process of outlining each chapter. I'm actually trying to get more organized with my fiction. Shocker! ;)

Disclaimer; I own nothing Twilight, and the messages are example messages, from Wikipedia.

**Dream Girl / Dream Boy**

_Emmett's POV_

Being the big brawn of the family, it was my job to bring home the bacon. But instead of bringing this metaphorical bacon, I figure it will be way better to get something bigger. Leading me here, trying to take down a bear. I can admit I'm pretty cocky – which only adds to how amazing I am, right? I can totally admit how cocky I am – and because of that, I thought I'd be able to take down this bear.

Apparently not.

Damn, man, that bear's crazy! Why did I have to pick the PMS bear?

I had already realized that I would be killed – no point giving up without a fight though! I got a few shots in, but ultimately, the bear had pretty much won.

I was left laid on the forest floor, when she came for me. _Dude, are angels real?_  
I was tripping, like seriously, tripping. This couldn't be real, right?

As the pain shot through my veins, as I burnt alive, I always felt that cold hand on mine. _My dream girl._

_Rosalie's POV_

I hate people hunting with me. It seriously riles me up when they think they can get near to me, and they end up scaring away my dinner. A-holes. So I did what I always do, and left the family to go to a far more secluded area of the forest. I knew bears were common around this part, but that wasn't what I was after.  
I lifted my head and breathed in the air, searching for my prey, when I caught that scent. _Human._

I debated running the other way, returning to my family. I wasn't so sure of my control yet, I hadn't been around humans for very long, so I figured I would have to slip up sooner or later. _I'd rather have it later, thank you._

But then I saw him. Trying to hold his own against that bear, but he seemed to be failing. Miserably. He ended up on the floor, almost out cold, and I knew I couldn't leave him.

Those short dark curls, the dimples in his cheeks. He was beautiful. _Like Vera's baby._ I had to save him. I couldn't just leave him laid there to die.

I picked him up and ran him home, shouting of Carlisle as I passed their hunting area. When I arrived home Carlisle was right behind me, and changed Emmett with little question. _My dream boy._ I sighed, as I held his hand.


	6. Cutie Pie

**Love Hearts**

Hey! :)  
Disclaimer; I own nothing Twilight, and the messages are example messages, from Wikipedia.

**Cutie Pie**

_Jacob's POV_

I couldn't deny the pull, that force that was pulling me towards the child. It was as though nothing else in the world mattered, except this baby girl. Gravity is meant to pull you downwards, ground you to the earth; yet it was as though gravity was keeping me attached to her. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My best friends daughter. I couldn't help it though, I had to be near her. I knew I wasn't attracted to her, as such. I mean, she's a baby. But I couldn't deny it, it was as if the world had momentarily stopped spinning when I saw her.

I imprinted. On a new born baby. That's messed up, seriously.

Edward looked up at me, and I watched as his glare turned to realization the moment it became clear in my mind.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Jacob." He said, obviously as confused and disbelieving about the situation as I was.  
I shrugged, _can't help it bloo- Edward. I didn't choose this._

I watched Edwards reaction as I walked towards Renesmee. I silently asked his permission to pick her up and give her a cuddle. He nodded, and I turned my attention to the little girl sat on the sofa.

"Well hey, cutie pie." I smiled down at her. The smile that crossed her face was the most adorable thing ever, and I knew I could never hurt her, never leave her. It was set in stone.


	7. New Love

**Love Hearts**

Hello, again!

Disclaimer; I own nothing Twilight, and the messages are example messages, from Wikipedia.

**New Love**

_Carlisle's POV_

"It was new to us, it was like nothing we had experienced before. I initially turned her because I wanted to give her a chance at a new life, but once it was done, I fell in love with her. I hadn't actually intended to feel anything like this towards her, at most I thought she might have been a companion, a friend. But this, is far more than I ever expected, more than I felt I deserved. But she made me feel important, like I was worthy of her love." I smiled down at my wife, and held her hand tighter.

"I thought that it was over. I had tried to kill myself, but you know what I thought on the way down? How much I regretted it, how I wished to turn back time, just by a few minutes, so I didn't make that mistake. But then he found me, and it was alright again. I mean, it hurt so much, it was the most painful thing I've ever been through in my life, nothing can compare to the fire running through your body. But it was worth it in the end, because I got Carlisle. I had never loved until that point, not properly. It was a new love. More intense than anything I had felt in my human life. I knew that nothing could break us apart. The look in his eyes just confirmed it for me, we were meant for each other. And I wouldn't have had it any other way." Esme's eyes were shining with tears that would never fall, as I held her close, and our children – sat in their respective couples – all held onto each other tighter, moving closer.


End file.
